Davies love search
by victorial117
Summary: Hey im Ashley I'm a musician,I'm twenty two years old and I'm looking for love. I got selected to partake in this show because of being well know around the music industry and because im open to what life throws my way. Look out girls im on my way. AU R&R
1. Here we go

**AN: hey people I didn't really want to start a new story but I was watching dating shows like crazy so I really wanted to post this. This is just a tester BTW because I still plan on writing more for my other stories. Hope you enjoy read and review. Let me know what you think I love reading your thoughts. Lots of love …...V**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and O.C.**

Hey im Ashley I'm a musician,I'm twenty two years old and I'm looking for love. I got selected to partake in this show because of being well know around the music industry and because im open to what life throws my way. Over the next 3 months I will get to know 10 individuals and hopefully I will find love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey I'm Spencer I am 21 years old and just finished my first year of university majoring in photography. I don't really know how got on here all I know is my brother's Clay and Glenn sent in an application but after thinking about this opportunity I thought why not im open to love and if I find it here then its really amazing to have this chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm Madison im 22 years old and im a cheerleader for the Lakers. My best friend plays for them and he's an awesome basketball player you rock Aiden. This is a great opportunity and im looking forward to meeting new people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey Guys im Kyla and im Ashley's half sister. Throughout this process I will be in the house as a spy. The other girls do not know this and will think im her to fall in "love" yeah I used air quotes any ways im here to protect Ashley and make sure they are all her for the right reasons

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey im Alex and im 21 and im looking for love like most people are, I just finished my First year at UCLA majoring in health sciences. My family sent in the application as they said that they wanted me to be happy and that I could really find love.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

(only main characters are introduced others will come later)

Here I am sitting inside my limo at 8:00pm about fifteen minutes from being dropped off at the mansion I will be staying at for 3 months. I have 1 hour to get settled in and then I will be meeting the contestants for a little get together. I'm really nervous and im sure everybody can see that from my body language.

As soon as I got here everything hit me like a ton of bricks I went up to my room and started unpacking,soon after I got changed and went down to the bar to get a drink as I waited for Jack the host to arrive and walk with me down towards the meet and greet area.

About 10 minutes later Jack was by my side as we walked down the pathway,when we got closer I could hear people talking and joking around. Jack told me to wait outside as he talked to them and introduced me.

I walked through the double doors and instantly spotted kyla she winked at me then stood looking surprised that I was who was looking to fall in love she is quite a good actress I thought. I then waited as Jack spoke to us all about the process and what is happening tonight,turns out I get 10 minutes with each girl throughout the night. Which is cool i guess.

"So Ashley we will start off with just a quick introduction of each of the girls Name and ages and then you can find out more in your alone time"I smiled and nodded

"Hey Ashley my name is Jamie im 22 years old"

"I'm Michelle and I am 23 years old"

"Dylan and im 21"

"Stephanie and im 22"

"Katie and im also 22"

"Madison and im 22"_let me guess cheerleader_

"Hi im Spencer and im 21 year old"_She looked so shy and she is so cute her eyes are amazing _

"Alex 21"_shes kind of mysterious. Love it._

"I'm kyla and im 22 years old" _I know who you are._

"Nicole 21 as well" _cute_

"Its really nice to meet you all"

"Okay Ashley first off you guys can all go and hang out over a few drinks then you can start the one to ones. Okay see you all soon"

After 30 minutes I started my one on ones a little while later I had finished everybody's except for Spencer and Kyla.

"Hey,come on lets go talk" I smiled my nose crinkling smile and held out my hand for her to take.

"I'm sorry I'm kind of nervous"

" I know what you mean"

"Really?"

"Yea"i nodded my head up and down as I found us a quiet place to sit and talk.

"So tell me about your self Spencer"

"I'm kind of boring but I will try. As you know im 21 so I have just finished my first year in university. I have two brothers Clay and Glenn. Clays awesome. He was Adopted when he was eight and I was five so I grew up with him. Well Glenn's well he's Glenn hard to explain"she said with the cutest smile I have ever seen and a shrug of her shoulder's.

"So what are you majoring in"

"Oh photography, I wanna do like freelance I don't really know yet"

"that's really cool Spence"She blushed

"Sorry" I said trying not to blush

"No I like it,I think Its really cute that your watching what you say but I like it,so Spence it is Ash"she looked down embarrassed

I smiled"hey I don't really want to stop but I have to talk to kyla and then we can all go to bed or stay out here but its been a long day so I think im going to head up after. I really enjoyed talking to you Spence"

"Night ash I think im going to head to bed it has been one hell of a day. Talk soon okay"

_would love to_ "Goodnight Spencer"

About five minutes later Kyla came into the private room.

"so what do you think little sis"

"Ash im only younger by 10 minutes"

"yeah yeah,so who do you think is real and you could see me with"

"I didn't really get time to talk to everybody but I like Alex. Madison im not sure about I getting a vibe I don't know."

"Same here,What did you think about Spencer"

"She's a real cutie Ash but im not sure if she could handle everything you go through but to be honest yeah I could see it" I smiled at that.

"So you like Spencer"

"Yeah I guess I mean she cute,gorgeous and when I was talking to her there was this connection. Its early days"

"so you know everything you need to do Ky"

"yeah get them talking and see what they say. See if they are here or you or the fame"

"well im going to bed. I will see you in the morning Ky" I said standing up.

"Night Ash" she said into my ear as she gave me a hug.

When I woke up I went and got coffee from the kitchen on my wing of the mansion. Due to rules its only me in this wing unless I invite someone to join me.

Not sure if I will yet. One thing I do know is this going to be one long and hard process. I just hope I do the right thing and find love.

**An: TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT R&R**


	2. Girls,Foam and Sexy Lifeguards

**AN: hey guys/girls here is the second installment of Davies love search. So I was amazed at how many reviews I got for just one chapter so thank you all of you who reviewed I cant wait for more. Anyway I need your help you see I suck at coming up with challenges that the contestants have to complete so I was wondering if anybody was interested in helping with that. So I hope you enjoy this chapter here you go. Love …...V**

**Disclaimer:same as always. **

_**Spencer's P.O.V**_

Last night when I met Ashley I was amazed that she could be so sweet,even if she didn't know she was being sweet she was. When I got here I wasn't very sure if I could even measure up to some of the other girls but then I spoke to Ashley and everything changed.

"Hey Spencer do you want a coffee or drink of anything"Alex asked as I walked into the kitchen.

Alex is about my height with brown straight hair with red highlights. Her eyes are emerald green and she is of a slim build . Alex,Steph and I share a room. Which I don't really mind they are both really awesome.

"Coffee would be perfect"

"So are you ready for today"

"I just want to know what we are doing"

"Same"

"Hey guys we have a letter"kyla said as she walked in.

"uh okay well lets go read it then"Alex said putting her coffee cup down.

I followed behind and was met with all of the girls waiting for us to get there.

Kyla read the note to us "Hey ladies. So last night I had a great time getting to know you all but today things get serious. So meet me by the pool at 2:00pm for your challenge this week but just to warn you this first challenge is worth a lot for two girls. Immunity this week and a Date with me tomorrow night . So I will see you soon"

"So what do you think this is gonna be" Steph asked as we walked towards our room.

"I have no idea but im up for the challenge. What about you Spencer" Alex said as we reached our room.

"I don't know but I just hope I have a chance I mean im not really the most athletic person out of all of you girls" I said as I started pulling clothes out of my suitcase.

"Don't worry about all that Spence I mean if we have a challenge when we have to run or something like that im sure you will beat Madison I mean I wonder if she can even run with the weight of her ass dragging behind her" Alex said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well the note said we are meeting at the pool so I'm so wearing my bikini underneath my short shorts and tank. What about you Spencer" Steph said as she grabbed her clothes and moved towards the door.

" I was thinking the same thing. I just wanted to be ready if we have to swim or whatever"

XxXxXxXxXxX **Spencer's confessional** XxXxXxXxXxX

_I Really have no idea what this challenge is going to be but I really want to have that date with Ashley. I mean the first night here we connected I just don't know if I will be able to win this challenge I mean yeah I have a nice body and I'm fit but I'm not as fit as some of these girls. I go running but I don't work out so I have no idea what to expect today._

XxXxXxXxXxX

When all of the girl got outside we noticed the pool had a layer of foam on top and Ashley standing by the pool waiting for us in what I have to say is one of the sexiest lifeguard uniforms I have ever seen and a pair of aviators.

"Hey girls so I see you got my note and I hope you were paying attention. So these challenges will get harder as the competition continues but today 2 girl's have a chance to win immunity for herself and a two on one date with me. Basically who ever finds the 2 guitar picks in the pool get to have that immunity and the date here's the catch as you can see the pool is massive and deep so you will have to be careful anyway the layer of foam makes it harder for you two find the picks so get changed and be ready to get wet!" Ashley said as she moved to sit in the lifeguard area.

"I am so ready for this" Steph yelled as she shed her top layer of clothing. Alex followed suit.

"Hurry up Spencer" Alex said as she moved to stand at the edge of the pool.

I pulled my shirt over my head shyly to revel my blue bikini top. When I looked up I noticed I had Ashley's attention. I could feel her eyes roaming my body not the I mind. I slipped my shorts off and went and stood by Alex. Still feeling the eyes watching me.

"Okay girls in 3..2...1 Go"

I quickly put a pair of the goggles provided on and jumped into the pool after 4 others. I was down for a minute when I had to resurface then went back down I just couldn't find a pick. Alex swam over to me and put her hand on my back then signaled me to go back up as she did. I took a deep breath and held it as I dived back down Alex came back over to me and opened her hand. When I looked I noticed she had 2 picks. She passed me one and swam away. I resurfaced and got out of the pool after Alex.

"That's one" Ashley said as Alex signaled me to come over to where they were.

"Um I have the other one" I said timidly as I walked over and placed it in her hand.

"And that's two" Ashley signaled the other girls that they had been found and stood up.

"So for all of the girls her im sorry if you missed out but our winners are Alex and Spencer" she said with a nose crinkling smile.

To say I felt bad was an understatement. Maybe I should tell Ashley if I get a chance to.

"So I will see you two tomorrow night but for now I thought we could all just hang out around the game room. Who is up for that?"

"Yeah" all of the girls yelled at the same time.

"well I will let you girls get cleaned up an I will see you soon"

XxXxXxXxXxX

" so Michelle. What are you majoring in" Ashley asked as we were all sitting around the couches in the game room.

"Physiology. I wanted to do something different and challenging"

"that's awesome. What about you Madison what do you do"

"oh im so glad you asked im a cheerleader for the Lakers. I just love it. My best friend plays for them" I stopped listening to her babble on about cheer leading Ew.

"Ashley can I please speak to you in private for a minute" I asked timidly.

"Um yeah sure" I heard her answer and others scoff.

"So whats up" she asked when we were in a more private space.

" today during the challenge um"

"Are you okay"she said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

" Yes. No. I um. During the challenge Alex came over to me. She found both of the picks and um she gave me one and I didn't know what to do but I wanted to come clean because it was not fair on everybody else and I feel awful and I don't know what it means. I'm really really sorry" I took a deep breath.

"Rambles shh" Ashley said as she smiled at me and placed her hand on my cheek"

" I wont tell if you don't, just be glad they are filming the other girls at the moment but when they get wind of us being alone they will come running" she whispered.

" I felt like it was cheating" I said as I stared into her deep gaze.

"All's fair in love and war" she said as she leaned in closer. Noses grazing each other softly.

"Ashley are you coming back" Madison said when she saw what position we were in.

"uh yeah see you in there Spencer" Ashley said before walking away.

Madison gave me a smirk,shook her head and turned on her heel walking back to everybody. All I could do was lean against the closes wall. Ashley nearly kissed me. Ashley nearly kissed **ME**.

**An: Review's make me smile. Do you want to make me smile? And if u read the first AN: I would love the help. I'm out.**


	3. Date,misery and Bond

_**AN: here you go the date chapter. I would like to thank you for the reviews and alerts faves and what not. So please review I love reading them for this story and my other 2. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: same as always, imagination, original characters and what not are mine. SoN characters are not even though I wish they were lol **_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Alex had just finish putting the finishing touches onto her outfit when Spencer walked in looking Amazing in anyone's opinion. Wearing a simple blue dress and flats and her hair done into a ponytail. Alex was wearing a pair of tight grey jeans paired with her red chucks a white band Tee, her hair was straightened.

"I am so jealous right now" Madison said as she burst into the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxX Alex's confessional XxXxXxXxXxX **

Alex looks at the camera. _" I really don't like Madison. Everything is always about her"_ she shook her head then turned the camera off.

****

"So what do you think we will be doing Lex" Spencer asked as she was putting on a little eye-liner.

" I really don't know I'm just glad we get out of this house and get to have this date"

"Yeah me to. Are you ready" Spencer asked and Alex just nodded on her way to the door.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

When the limo pulled up to the date. The girls noticed that they were at a bowling ally. They were escorted to a private area where Ashley was waiting for them.

"Hey. So today we are going to bowl. Most people think its lame but when I was younger my dad would take myself and younger sister. I just wanted to have a fun date where we could get to know each other. So why don't we go and get some shoes and find a ball each" she said as she walked towards us.

"Sweet I haven't been bowling in ages" Alex said as she started walking towards the counter.

"what about you Spencer?. When was the last time you went bowling?" Ashley asked smiling at Spencer.

"The last time I went bowling was when I was 16. I went with my brothers and best friend Chelsea who is now married to my brother Clay" Spencer said as she started walking with Ashley.

" so they have been together what? 5 years?" Ashley asked as she slipped her hand into Spencer's.

"Um uh yeah. They are now expecting their first child a girl" Spencer said recovering from when Ashley slipped her hand into hers.

Ashley smiled thinking about a relationship that would last with someone. Where she could have children and be in love and would be loved in return by someone she cared about.

"Hurry up guys" Alex called out already in her shoe's looking excited to kick so ass.

"what size" The attendant asked.

They got their shoes and picked the ball they each wanted then went over to the lane they were playing in.

"I haven't played in 5 years so im a little rusty" Spencer said as she walked up to the lane.

On her first throw she got a gutter ball and the same on her second. 'On accident'

"Its okay Spencer. It was your first try today" Ashley said when she saw the pout the blonde was wearing. She then smiled and took her turn. Making sure to cheer the blonde up bye bowling the same thing.

"You both suck right now" Alex jokes as she took her turn.

"You are so cheating how did you get a strike on the fist go" Ashley asked as she shook her head in a joking manner.

" I got skills" Alex relied wiggling her eyebrows. Spencer rolled her eyes with a smile to the apparent sexual innuendo of the comment.

When Spencer took her second go she bowled a gutter ball again.

"So this is the part of the date that I tell you I suck at bowling" Spencer said towards Ashley.

"Do you want some guidance" Ashley joked as she got closer to Spencer.

"If you don't mind" Spencer said with her signature head tilt.

**XxXxXxXxXxX Ashley's confessional XxXxXxXxXxX **

"_you know when a puppy tilts its head and looks at you with those eyes that you can never say no to?"_ Ashley shook her head _"well Spencer is worse then that but it was still one of the cutest things I have ever seen"_

****

"of coarse not" Ashley said as she stood behind her and placed her hand on Spencer's hip the other moving to the other hand to guide the ball down the lane.

Spencer's gaze was firmly set on Ashley's hand on her hip when she felt the ball release and travel down the lane at a high speed. Knocking down 8 of the 10 pins. Letting out a quite sequel Spencer jumped up and down next to Ashley.

"And that is how you bowl" Ashley said smiling at Spencer's cuteness.

The game went on and Ashley was only a few pins behind Alex who was winning. While Spencer was in the bathroom they decided to take a break. Ashley spent the time to have a one on one with Alex.

"So where did you grow up?" Ashley asked Alex.

" I am originally from Canada but when I was younger I moved around a lot"

"Whys that?" Ashley asked as she moved her leg underneath herself listening to Alex's upbringing.

Spencer returned and they resumed the game. It was her turn. So when she got her first strike ever she was thrilled jumping up and down more than before. But when she turned around she saw Alex Lean in and kiss Ashley without Ashley even realising how much joy Spencer felt moments before. All she could do was look away as she saw the kiss deepen and Ashley place her hand on Alex's face.

**XxXxXxXxXxX Spencer's confessional XxXxXxXxXxX**

Spencer looks at the camera sadly. _" It hurt. I mean that is all I can say" _she shook her head._ "Ashley and I almost kissed yesterday and now I see her kissing Alex. I just don't want to talk about it"_ she said before turning off the camera in a hurry.

****

Ashley broke the kiss smiling back at an ecstatic Alex. When she stood up she saw that Spencer had walked over to the Bar and had a bottle of water sitting in front of her. She smiled at Alex one last time before walking over and joining Spencer.

"Are you just going to stare at it or drink it" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah I was just"

"Hey I was only joking. It is your bottle of water you can decide what you want to do with it" Ashley said drawing a small laugh from the blonde.

"So why aren't you bowling" Ashley asked as she got comfortable on the stool.

" I was I got a strike"She answered like it wasn't that important to her.

Ashley knew Spencer was hurt and jealous but this was about finding love and she had a connection with both girls and even a few who were back at the mansion. So what was she meant to do.

" Are you ready to get something to eat" Ashley asked trying to cut the tension.

"Yeah" Spencer stood up and went to change her shoes back. When she felt her wrist being held gently. Ashley pulled Spencer into a warm embrace feeling Spencer press her face into the crook of her neck. Ashley placed a kiss on the top of Spencer's head and then let her go.

Alex watched the whole scene. Knowing that she was going to have to fight harder if she was going to be the one Ashley fell for. Even if Spencer was her friend this was about love not friendship.

****

The ride back to the mansion had been better than all girls thought the conversation flowed as stories of the past were shared and laughter heard throughout the limo. When the finally reached the mansion Ashley said her goodbyes to Alex and Spencer. She gently kissed Spencer on the cheek then gave her a hug and repeated the same thing to Alex.

_**Spencer's P.O.V**_

when we entered the house Ashley went back to her quarter's and I went to get changed into some comfortable cloths. When I was I noticed most of the girls talking to Alex about the date. So I went outside and sat by the pool my legs dangling into it.

" so they kissed huh?" I heard from behind me as the person moved to sit next to me.

"yeah" I said as I nodded my head sadly. Then turned my head to see Kyla dangling her feet next to me.

" It makes me feel better that Madison had a fit about it. What about you?" she asked.

I could only imagine what kind of things Madison would of said. " is it sad if I say a lot"

"Not really I mean you were there so you would have seen it" I just nodded my head.

" What did She do?"

"Basically she said that she was going to be the first to kiss her and that Alex ruined it and blah blah blah then went off on one in Spanish" kyla said laughing.

"for real" kyla nodded at me. "that would have been hilarious and I bet Alex just sat the like wtf are you on about cheer barbie then rolled her eyes"

"wow it is almost like you were there" she said laughing.

"So what's your deal?" Kyla asked.

"huh what do you mean" I said confused.

" like where are you from? Siblings? Major?" she asked all at once.

"Okay. I am originally from Ohio. My family moved when I was 12. two brothers. Clay and Glenn. Clay is adopted. Oh and I am studying Photography at UCLA" I said with a nod.

"What type of photography?" she asked timidly.

"Oh um freelance. You know what ever inspires me. If I see something that inspires me or I like then I take pictures. I even have a photo developing room in the apartment I share with 2 flatmates"

" that is really cool" she said as she leaned back on her hands.

"thank you"

_**Kyla's P.O.V**_

so when I was able to sneak away from the others with jack's help.

"Thank you jack" I said as I walked through the door to Ashley's wing of the house.

"What up sis" Ashley said when she spotted me walk through her bedroom door.

"Nothing but I am so sick of Katie's voice. Ew" Ashley laughed and shook her head at me.

" let me guess your here to see how my date went"

"no not really I mean the girls grilled Alex. So she told them some stuff so they would shut up"

" so let me guess everybody knows about the kiss" I nodded

"yeah then Madison had a go at Alex it was pretty amusing so I just went and sat outside" I said casually. Then added. "With Spencer"

Ashley looked up from her writing. "oh yeah what did you talk about"

I smiled " um not a lot really she is kind of quite. But she did say something about living in Ohio until she was 12"

" I kinda have a feeling she is not close with her parent's because she never mentioned them. Normally people would you know?" I added.

"yeah I know. Well maybe she will open up to me? Who knows" Ashley said.

" I better get back before they notice im gone" I said as I stood followed by Ashley.

"get outta her bond" she said after giving me a hug.

I looked both ways when I opened the door an made a gun with my hands then started walking down the hall like that. I heard Ashley laughing at me and heard her mutter Dork loud enough for me to hear it. Then her door shut.

**AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter I know many of you might not of because well you know what but um yeah im not sure when the next chapter of this will be up. So bare with me. Love …...V**


	4. Are You Okay?

_**An: short chapter for you all sorry bout the wait. This chapter is not my best I know that. Completely different from what I had written. I just couldn't place it back together so I had to do this next chapter. Compitions and what not.**_

_**Disclaimer: same as always. I do not own SoN. Just Orininal characters.**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

So when elimination came around I was nervous mean. I just thought the stress was getting to her. It was the first and I wasn't quite sure who would be going home. When I finally made it to the elimination room I saw all the girls waiting for me. I thought everyone was nervous the girls all looked pale but Spencer the worst. I handed out 3 keys before somebody started crying I mean I wasn't even going to send the girl home and then she started crying so what could I do. Katie went home and we continued with the night we had a few drinks and hung out by the firepit.

"so steph said that she saw Kyla sneak out of her room last night when she was getting a glass of water" I overheard Madison say to Alex.

"why would she. Where would she go" Alex asked.

"Nicole said that she was bragging about having special alone time with Ashley"

"doubt that I mean Kyla is so not Ashley's type. She probably had to use the bathroom or something" Alex replied

"hey ladies" I said as I sat between them.

"hey" Alex said smiling softly.

"I haven't seen you all night" Madison said tilting her head at me.

"sorry girls I was just trying to talk to everyone"

"Alex can I please talk to Ashley alone. I mean you have had your time already" Alex rolled her eyes before standing up and turning her attention to me.

"I will be back then" she leaned down and kissed me on the cheek before walking towards some of the other girls.

"so Madison what do you think of everything so far" I asked after taking a sip of my drink.

"oh you know some of the girls are great but I don't see them fighting for your attention. I mean look at Spencer she isn't even here right now" I looked around the group and noticed she was right.

"would you excuse me for a minute" I said as I stood up and headed towards the house.

When I got inside I noticed that Kyla was standing outside of the bathroom.

"hey whats going on" I asked.

"Its Spencer she isn't feeling so good" I nodded.

"is there anything we can do" I asked.

"she said she was fine I think when she is done. I will put her to bed"

"why don't you go distract the girls and I will. It means I can see her at least once tonight" I smiled sadly.

"sure. I will see you later then" she said as she raced outside.

_**Spencer's P.O.V **_

So here I am sitting hunched over the bathroom toilet. I shouldn't really have told you that but how else could I have explained whats going on. I haven't really been feeling the best. The day after the date I was feeling iffy but today it is worse. I thought it was just the nerves but now I'm not sure. Kyla was nice enough to keep an eye on me while everybody including the reason I am here is outside having a great time. When I finally feel like I'm ready to stand I made my way to the sink and brushed my teeth. next making my way to the door only to fall straight into someones arms when I opened it.

"Spence. Are you okay?" That's so not Kyla.

"huh. What are you doing here" I said groggily

"when I heard you weren't felling so hot I wanted to come and check on you. Come on lets get you to bed" she said as she picked me up and carried me across the hall and placed me onto my bed. She sat down next to me and took my hand then placed a kiss on top.

"I am going to go get you a bottle of water and come and sit with you until you fall asleep okay?" she said as she stood up. I nodded my head as I pulled my blanked up.

Ashley came back with a couple aspirin and the water. She placed it onto my bedside table then moved so she was laying next to me.

"one thing I will say ash is when I'm sick I snuggle" I said so only she could here me. Ashley wrapped her arms around me as I snuggled into her side.

"I don't mind" she said as she placed a kiss on my forehead. Then I slowly fell asleep in her arms.

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

I felt really bad when I finally left Spencer. She didn't look great but I knew that I would have to get back out there.

"how is she" Kyla said as she sat next to me.

"not to good. She nearly passed out when she got out of the bathroom I had to carry her to her room" I sad sadly.

"well I will keep an eye on her I promise" she said as she stood up.

"she will be okay Ash. I can tell by the look on your face. I know you already care about her" she whispered.

"I know. I just.." I let out a puff of air.

"look I will give you an update later and if you don't want to be here right now have an early night and just say its been a long day"

"you better come and see me" I whispered back.

"night Ashley" she said as she walked into the house.

I spent more time outside than I wanted to I knew it wouldn't be fair on the other girls. When I went to bed it was about midnight. Kyla came and went saying that she had been sleeping which is a good thing. But the night wasn't over and I just hoped Spencer was felling better by morning.

_**AN: dear amazing reader's thank you so much for you reviews for the 3rd chapter this is the 4th. Special thank you to **_**I'dwalkthroughhell4u****_ seems like when ever I need to get my act together you are there so thank you for that._**


	5. I dont wanna go!

_**AN:hey people its been awhile. I'm not going to lie I have just been really unmotivated and the all of this great fanfiction turned up. So here is chapter 5 its a bit short kinda a filler I guess most chapters will be for a little while until I get back into writing.**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

so here I am sitting in the dinning room all the girls siting around the table eating when Kyla walks in.

"um Ashley may I please speak to you alone" Kyla asked shifting from foot to foot.

"she's burning up ash" Kyla said as we walked into the hallway

"okay um. I will go and tell the girls to have a restful day and get ready for tomorrows challenge after I talk to jack" I said before walking down the corridor and down to my bedroom.

I picked up my phone and dialed jack's number. It was the number he had given me to let him know if anything was going on.

"Hello Jack Carter speaking"

"Jack its Ashley. Um we have a problem at the house. One of the contestants has come down with something. She's not to well at the moment"

"okay well I'm not sure how bad it Is but if your calling me. I guess you have to do what's best for her. Who is it?"

"uh its Spencer" i said pushing my hair back with one hand.

"okay well I would say check on her or get someone else to and if it is still bad and hour from now then she will need to go to the hospital"

"yeah okay bye" I hung up the phone. Stood up and went to find Kyla.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Spencer's P.O.V **_

I have never been this sick I mean I know what is going on around me but I just cant react. Kyla left a minute ago to talk to someone. It has been great to have her around. I reach out trying to grab my bottle of water on the nightstand. When I hear voices in the hallway.

"how is she?"

"not too good ash. We need to get her out of here just to make sure shes okay" Kyla said.

"jack said keep her here for an hour and see what happens but there is no way in hell I'm letting that happen"Then I heard foot steps and the door open quietly.

"Spencer are you awake" Ashley's careful voice asked

"yea" I said barely recognizing my own voice.

"come on lets get you ready to go" Ashley said as she grabbed my hoodie off of the door knob

"Ash. Do you need me to get her anything" I heard Kyla ask as she reached the room.

"um look can you please call a cab. While I get Spencer out of here" Ashley said as she pulled the hoodie over my head.

"no" I said. Even in my haze I knew what it would mean if I had to go to the hospital.

"come on Spence its alright okay. We just need to get you healthy and fighting fit" Ashley said as she helped me up.

"fine" I said dreading going to hospital. The only hospital that is in this small area. This is not going to be fun.


	6. Not what i was expecting

_**AN: hey guys so I was kinda motivated. Well I guess your reviews are the real reason. Thank you to all of the new and old followers. I love you guys. Xoxo V.**_

_**Spencer's P.O.V**_

I awoke from the sun seeping through white curtains in a big white room. Looking to my left I knew where I was. The slow beeping filling the silent room as my senses started coming back fully. The faint feeling of a thumb rubbing over the top of my right hand subconsciously. I slowly turn my head and find the presentase of the one person I have felt comfortable with in a very long time. I mumble out her name.

"Ashley" her eyelids flutter open hearing my soft voice.

"Spencer. Hey" she said as she grabbed my hand tighter and looked at me with tired eyes. "I thought you would be out for a while longer. How are you feeling" she said as she pulled my hand to her face kissing the back of my hand.

"like I got hit by a truck and then it backed up over me again but I am okay otherwise" I said as I rolled onto my side facing her properly.

"well mi just glad that you awake" she said as she managed a small smile.

"you're not the only one" I closed my eyes not really wanting to be in the room at this moment in time.

"Spencer I was so worried" my mother said as she walked toward my bed from the open door. "Ashley can you please give us a moment" she said as she placed a light hand on her shoulder.

"Um sure Mrs Carlin" Ashley said as she slowly lifted herself up from the uncomfortable chair she was seated in. "I'll be back soon. Okay?"

"I don't really have a choice" I said as I gave her a cheeky smile. Which she returned.

"She's gorgeous and very polite" she said while she took a she as the door to the room closed.

"Mom" I said as I tried to hide a blush.

"well she is Spencer. You know how long I have been waiting for you to meet someone" I just rolled my eyes at that.

"yeah well I don't even know if Ashley and I will happen mom" I said as I rolled onto my back. "And this isn't really something I want to be talking about right now"

"I think she must really like you Spencer if she stayed her all night last night and was still here sleeping in this uncomfortable chair this morning" she said as she shifted a little.

"Really?" I asked as I faced her.

"you should see your face right now" she said as she laughed a little. "yes Spence really. Oh and Spence don't worry me and Ashley have already had our little chat" she said chuckling as she moved towards the door.

"Get some rest. I will see you later" Why was I so worried about her again?.

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

So yeah I got the whole if you hurt my daughter I will... speech. Lets just say it was not pretty but it showed me that she really does care about Spencer and that Paula can be really scary. I am glad that my first thoughts about that relationship were wrong because I learned a lot about Spencer from somebody who is close to her. Things i couldn't of been told by Spencer. I walked back towards Spencer's room with a cup off coffee in my hand.

"so you stayed here all night" Spencer asked as I pulled a chair closer to the bed.

"I couldn't really leave you until I knew that you were going to be fine" I said with a light blush.

"that's really sweet Ash" she said as she grabbed my hand.

"I was aiming for sweet so yeah but really I was just trying to let you know that I am here for you" I said as I leaned closer to her.

"well you succeeded" I leaned in a little more letting my lips linger on her cheek then backed away slowly. Spencer moved forward a little but was unable to reach anymore. I leaned back in only to be disturbed by Spencers doctor.

"well I am glad to see that your awake Miss Carlin. Everything came back fine from the tests we ran when you arrived its seems it was just a very strong virus. We were able to get your temperature down and you seem to be doing much better now. In my opinion you can just about go home but you will need to have somebody there at all times just in case things get bad again and keep you fluids up as well as getting enough rest. Other than that you should be fine. I will right you out a prescription for some antibiotics and they should help with the virus.

"see that's great new Spence" I said as I smiled at her.

"alright well I am going to go and get the paper work ready and I will get one of the nurses to collect you when you can go" he smiled and left.

"so I was wondering if you wanted to have a couple days away or if you wanted to come back to the mansion. Its really up to you Spencer" I said as I stood up and grabbed the bag Kyla packed for Spencer.

"I want to come back. I mean if you want me to" she said as she lifted herself up and off of the bed.

"I want you to as well. I'm just going to wait outside while you change" I said walking towards the door.

"okay I will be quick" she said as she searched through the bag.

"I will see you soon then"

_**Kyla's P.O.V**_

So the house has been pretty tense I mean we are all wondering if Spencer is okay and whats really going on. I left the hospital around 10pm. The girls were asking so many questions that I didn't have answers to. So I grabbed a bottle of water and went up to my room to get ready for bed. Just as I was picking out a tank from my suitcase I heard a light knock on the door.

"Is it safe to come in" I was meet with Alex's cheeky smile.

"yeah I was just getting ready for bed" I said as I placed my top on the bed.

"I know the girl grilled you about Spencer but I just wanted to make sure you were okay" she said as she sat down on one of the spare beds.

"I'm fine. I just want Spencer to be okay"

"you and me both" she said as she pushed her hair back. "look I know I'm not the most talkative person in the house but if you ever want a friend to talk to. Just come find me" she said as she stood up and walked towards the door. "Night Kyla"

"Night Alex" and with that she left.

I sat in bed wondering if Ashley was even going to call like she said she would. On the phone that jack gave me when I first got here. When I never got the call I sent a text to make sure everything was okay and to let her know that I was going to sleep. I got a reply telling me that we had a lot to talk about and that everything was indeed fine and could wait until Tomorrow.

_**An: remember to review. :D**_


	7. What Just Happened?

An: Well hello darlings Its 2014 and I thought this might be a great way to start. I'm going to try to get back in to writing now that I have finished school and am now FREE. So here you go please enjoy and I'm sorry if this sucks as I said I'm trying to get back into it. If the breaks don't work let me know and I will fix them.

Ashley's Confessional

Ashley looked at the camera. "So I guess I could start by saying a lot right now, But I wont. After a day or so Spencer decided that she needed time to recuperate" Ashley bit her lip and sighed. "She's been gone for a week now. My mood changed when she left. I miss her already and I have no idea why" Ashley shook her head "We just met and I'm already invested" Ashley chucked and frowned before turning the Camera off and walking away.

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

"Ashley its time for the next challenge. I hope your ready" Kyla groaned rolled her eyes when she saw that I was sulking again.

"I don't wanna" I said pouting. "I just want to stay here, I don't want to go all the way out to the beach for this stupid obstacle challenge."

"Look I know that since Spencer has been gone you have been moody but this is about you finding love. Just give it a chance." Kyla left without another word.

I changed Quickly and made my way downstairs to wait for the girls so that I could explain what the day involved. If I was being honest the sound of another Physical challenge annoyed me. I wanted to get to know these people on a mental level as well but Jack had insisted that Today was not only a physical challenge but mental as they all have to strategic plan for the groups to excel. He also said that there would be a surprise for all of us waiting at the site of the challenge. 

"Hey girls. So I don't really know the extent of today's challenge but what I do know is that it is off site and at the beach" I laughed when I Heard them all cheer. "So Jack told me that he will be meeting us there to explain everything but also he said he had a surprise, So what are we waiting for lets go" I yelled the last part as I watched the girls run forward towards the cars.

"Could they be any more desperate for your attention" Kyla whispered as she walked past me after all of the girls.

"As you can see the challenge looks pretty simple from here" Jack said motioning to the massive inflatable obstacle course. "But what you don't know is that It isn't just obstacles you will have to overcome. This challenge is a group challenge and it is all about strategies because You will be Tied together and will have to navigate through the maze in the middle." Jack looked towards me and smiled.

"You see you will all be put into 2 groups. With Spencer being absent One of you will have to either Sit out or compete with one person missing on your team" I said slightly frowning

"Sitting out isn't an option In this game though" Jack quickly interjected. "You see I would like to welcome back somebody. Spencer would you please come out here" He yelled towards the camera crews tent. The frown on my face slowly slipped away when I saw her walk out and towards the group of girls. If I was being honest she still looked peaky to me.

"Spencer is still unable to compete so one team will have to Adopt Spencer to be apart of your team. Which means one team will have five member but both teams will have four members on the track" Jack checked his watch before speaking again. "We have two team captains, So Kyla and Alex can you please come up here."

The teams were sorted and ready to participate. Alex had adopted Spencer onto her team before Kyla could even say anything. I should be paying attention to everything else but all I wanted to do was Talk to Spencer and see how she was.

"Hey, How are you feeling" I said taking a seat next to the girl.

"Better, I'm sorry I had to leave. It was just so hard to focus on getting better when there was so much going on around me" she bit her lip and sighed.

"I understand you know I should be paying attention to them, But here I am sitting with you" I chuckled lightly.

Spencer rested her head on my shoulder and sighed in what I hoped was happiness. I heard the buzzer and looked towards the ocean. "They are really going for it huh?" Spencer said motioning to Kyla's team.

"Why wouldn't they, Its all for me" I said jokingly as I leaned my head onto of hers. I was so happy in this moment that the camera crew was all focused on the challenge and were well away from where I was.

"Of course Rockstar" Spencer Rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

"I'm really happy your back Spence, I didn't think you were coming back"

_**Alex's Confessional**_

Alex looked towards the camera dejected. "I can't believe we lost and all because of Jamie. That girl has no sense of direction. Kyla's team won by Two minutes" Alex Sighed "So now Kyla, Michelle, Dylan and Madison are going on the group date" Alex said the last name with disgust. "I never say anything bad about anyone but that girl is evil." Alex Moved to turn the camera off.

_**Alex's P.O.V**_

"Hey, Its good to see you up and about" I said to Spencer as she walked into the theatre room followed By Steph and Nicole.

"We brought popcorn" Steph said taking a seat next to me.

"Its good to not be stuck in a bed for hours on end" She said sitting next to Nicole who sat on the opposite side of me.

"What are we watching" Nicole said before stuffing popcorn in her face. Um okay this girl is going to need a bib.

"Some un-scary wannabe horror film" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Jamie?" Rolling my eyes again I replied with "I really don't care"

_**Spencer's P.O.V **_

"I really don't care" Wow what's her problem.

"I wonder how the dates going" Steph casually said before turning back to the screen.

"Madison is on it. It must be horrible" I joked quietly.

"Poor Ashley. I bet the topics are her hair and cheer-leading" Alex joked back.

That was the Alex I knew. I was pretty sure she was just angry that she wasn't on the date and Madison was. We finished watching the film and made our way back to our rooms to go to sleep. I was asleep for a few hours when I heard the door slam and then footsteps enter the opposite rooms repeating the action of door slamming. Argh.

I made my way downstairs to get a glass of water when I saw Kyla talking to Jack. She nodded her head along to whatever he was saying before walking off towards off limits wing of the house. Ashley's wing of the house.

_**Spencer's Confessional **_

"What the hell Is going on" Spencer sat facing the camera with wide eyes.

An: so what did you think. I know there wasn't really heaps of details about the game or how it played out but its kind of hard to write it that way. I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to review...lots of love V.


End file.
